


Rituals for Pleasure

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Demon Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human AU, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), I’m bad at tags, M/M, Murder, soft bois, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor Landry was the most dangerous man in New Orleans. He had been killing for ages, and the police never suspected him. But recently, his kills had gotten more sloppy, and he started believing the police were close to finding him out. So he did the only thing he could think to do, and summoned a demon to protect him. He was not expecting the demon to be a sexual, fluffy spider.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor was known as the king of New Orleans. He was popular, charming, and had a thriving local radio station. He was attractive too; tall with dark brown hair, glasses, and was often seen with a bright smile. Locals in the city either wanted to be him or be with him. Of course being with him was where the danger came in. In addition to being Louisiana’s most popular radio host, he was also the most dangerous serial killer LA had seen in decades. He had been at it for months now and no one was on his trail. It was a beautiful feeling. That feeling of hunting his prey and watching their life drain from their eyes, then taking the remains home so he could fix a nice meal. However, his last few kills had gotten sloppy. He started to get worried about getting caught. Which is why he got the brilliant idea to summon a demon.

Alastor had gathered all of the materials he would need and brought them to his small house on the corner. The interior was reminiscent of the 1930s; a decade he was fond of, and always wanted to live in. Alastor turned on some jazz and smiled to himself. “Time to get to work,” he said. He cut his hand, then used his blood to draw a pentagram on the floor. He wrapped his hand and admired his work, before placing a candle on each point and lighting them. Finally, he took a bowl filled with the meat of his most recent victim, and placed it in the center as an offering. He flipped through the book on the occult he found, before finding the chant he wanted. Alastor shut off the music and lights, then read it aloud. 

“I summon you, oh spirit of hell, you who strike fear into all who behold you. You who shall show no mercy to your victims. Accept my offering, demon. Come into the living world. Come into this world and into my life,” he read, in the most serious tone he could. Then he waited in the darkness, but there was nothing. No signs of anything being different. The candles still burned and the meat was untouched. The house was completely silent apart from his own breathing. “Figures it wouldn’t work,” Alastor sighed. He waited another hour. Just to see if something would happen. But nothing did. He just sighed again, cleaned up his pentagram, then changed and went to his bedroom. He supposed he already knew nothing would happen, but he was still a bit disappointed. Laying down, thankful he didn't have work the next day, he closed his eyes.

Not long after he did, he felt something hold onto him. He reached for the light and saw a tall slender figure with white fur, four arms, and mismatched eyes lying beside him in bed. “Hiya, cutie,” the being said, with a smirk spread across his face. Alastor did the one thing he could think to do at the moment. He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Alastor quickly scrambled off the bed and was just staring at the creature, who was looking him over with bedroom eyes. “So baby, we gonna do something fun or did ya just summon me for no reason?” he asked, as the realization finally hit Alastor. “You’re the demon I summoned? You?” asked the radio host. He was surprised. He hadn't expected the demon to be so….provocative. “Yep. Angel Dust, at ya service,” he smirked. “When i summoned you, weren't you supposed to appear in the pentagram?” Alastor asked. “Eh, I wanted to cut out the middle man, so I came straight to the bed,” Angel shrugged. 

Alastor sighed. “I’m not interested in any of that, thank you. My name is Alastor. Alastor Landry,” he said, holding out a hand. The demon smiled and shook it. “Pleased to meet ya, baby. So, what can i do for ya?” Angel said, practically purring. He was at least a foot taller than Alastor, and he leaned down to give the human a clear view of his fluffy chest. Alastor rolled his eyes. “I have not called you here for that. I’ve called you here for protection. You see, I am a serial killer, and my past few kills have left me dangerously close to being found out. I decided to call a demon. In case things were to go south. But….forgive me for saying this, my good man, but you aren’t exactly what I wanted. So, begone demon! I’ll try again tomorrow,” he said. 

Angel just stared at him for a moment, then he started to laugh. “Ya really think ya can get rid of demons THAT easy? Sorry, sweetheart, but ya summoned me, so ya stuck with me,” he said. “Oh goodness what have I done?” Alastor muttered. “Aww, don’t be like that, babe. I can protect ya! I got powers and shit,” Angel smiled. “Fine. I suppose you can stay. But do not leave my house unless I need you. Alright?” Alastor asked. “Fine by me, sugar! And if ya need me, all ya have to do is say my name three times in a mirror,” Angel explained. “Alright,” Alastor nodded, although he was sure he’d never need Angel. 

“Well, now that all of that’s settled, I suppose I’ll be going to bed. Goodnight, Mr. Dust,” Alastor said, lying back down. He felt all four of Angel’s arms wrap around him. “Call me Angel, baby. I might be a demon, but I could take ya to heaven~,” he purred. “Alright, Angel. If you must stay here, I kindly ask that you sleep someplace else!” Alastor shouted. “Fine, Fine, I’m gone,” Angel sighed, as he got off and went over to the door. “See ya in the morning,” he said, before shutting the door. Alastor just looked at it and sighed. “Out of all the demons I could have summoned…” he muttered, before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alastor woke up late, with the sun pouring in through the window. He looked at his wrapped hand, and memories of last night started coming back to him. Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe after his failed ritual, he dreamt of it working. That had to be it. He couldn't possibly be stuck with that demon. He just went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

As he walked, he passed by the living room and noticed a figure stretched across the sofa. He looked and saw Angel lying there and texting. ‘So he is real. And they have cell phones?’ Alastor thought to himself, before clearing his throat to get his attention. Angel immediately looked over to him and smiled. “Morning, cutie. And how’d ya sleep?” he asked. “I slept perfectly fine, thank you,” Alastor replied, before going to make breakfast. “Do I have to feed you? If so, I have plenty of raw human meat,” Alastor said, but Angel nearly gagged. “No thanks, sugar, I never got into that stuff. Plus I had a muffin earlier. Anyways, c’mere, I got a few ground rules I wanna go over,” he said. 

After getting a bowl of grits, the radio host went and sat across from Angel. “Alright, like what?” he asked. “First of all, summoning a demon is like a one way ticket to hell. But ya a fuckin psycopath, so ya probably set to go anyway. I’ll do literally anything ya ask, and I mean anything-“ He winked, causing Alastor to groan “-but I’m still allowed to kill ya if ya really piss me off. I’ll basically be here until ya don’t need me anymore, and that's pretty much it. Any questions, sweetie?” Angel said.

“No, no I suppose that seems simple enough. Only….I don’t need you, so you shouldn’t be here,” Alastor said, but Angel laughed. “Listen sweetheart, the cops are still on ya tail. Ya need me, even if ya don’t wanna admit it,” he grinned. “Alright, but I have rules as well, do not leave my house, or fraternize with anyone I know, and do NOT try to sleep with me!” Alastor stated. “Do all of that, and we’ll get along swimmingly,” he finished, smiling brightly.

“Damn, babe. For a serial killer, ya sure are boring,” Angel said, rolling his eyes. “My fine fellow, I may be a serial killer, but I'm not devoid of class. Just try to keep your vulgarities to a minimum. And stop it with the pet names,” Alastor returned. “Hm…..nah. That's like askin me to stop breathing,” Angel winked. “Are all demons as annoying as you?” Alastor sighed. “eh. Guess ya just got lucky with me, baby,” Angel smirked. The human sighed to himself. This was going to be a long eternity.

The day after, Alastor and Rosie were having their usual Sunday tea, and she noticed him seeming off. “Alastor? Are you alright, my dear?” she asked. “Well, not entirely. I recently got a….roommate. And he is single handedly, the most IRRITATING individual I’ve ever met,” Alastor said. “Oh my. That’s unfortunate. Who is it?” she asked, pouring him another cup. “.....a gentleman by the name of Angel Dust. Unfortunately I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, so I’m stuck with him,” Alastor sighed.

“Well, why don’t you just get rid of him?” Rosie grinned. She was the only one of Alastr’s friends who knew about his secret hobby. She had even tried one of his victims before out of sheer curiosity. But Alastor sighed at her statement. “I would if I could. But he….well let’s just say that would be no easy feat,” he said, before sipping his tea. “Then why don’t you simply get him out? Demand he go back to whatever hellhole he came from?” Rosie asked, as an idea crossed Alastor’s mind. 

“Hm. Perhaps you’re right, Rosie. He has certainly overstayed his welcome,” he nodded. “Exactly! Just force him out,” she smiled. “I should go look into doing that! I’m afraid we have to cut this visit short, Rosie,” Alastor said. “That’s alright, my dear! I understand, you have business to take care of. See you next Sunday?” she asked. “See you then,” the radio host smiled, before leaving. 

He didn’t head straight back home. Instead, he stopped in a cafe and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited. “What?” asked the grouchy voice on the other end. “Husker, my friend! I have a question,” Alastor said. “What the hell do you want with me this time?” Husk groaned. “Do you know any exorcists?” Alastor asked, before being met with silence from the other end. “The fuck are you asking me for!?” Husk yelled. “Oh come now, I know you find drinking buddies from all over the place. Surely you must know an exorcist,” Alastor said, before hearing a pensive sigh. 

“Alright, I know a guy. What do you even need an exorcist for? You opened a portal to hell or some shit?” Husk asked. “No, that's ridiculous. I merely want to broaden my circle of acquaintances,” Alastor answered. “.......with an exorcist?” Husk asked. “Husker! Can you please just arrange for him to be at my home tomorrow?” Alastor asked, with annoyance seeping into his tone. “Fine! Fine. I’ll call you later, ok? Now can i go back to sleep?” Husk asked. “Husker, it’s three PM,” Alastor stated. “What’s your point?” Husk growled. “Fine, fine. I’ll be going then!” Alastor hung up and smiled to himself. Soon he wouldn’t have to worry about Angel again, and that demon would be out of his life for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor went back home and looked around. “Angel?” He called. “You’re still here, aren’t you?” He asked, before seeing the demon step into the room, with that same annoyingly flirtatious smirk. “Don’t worry, cutie, I’m still here. Ya missed me?” Angel asked. “Hardly. But thank you for not destroying my house,” Alastor sighed, as he started to head to the kitchen. “Oh, Al baby, can ya go sit at the table? I got something I want ya to try,” Angel smirked. “Is this some sort of sexual innuendo?” Alastor groaned. “Not this time, babe. Just cmon,” Angel said, before stepping into the kitchen. All Alastor could do was reluctantly follow him.

Alastor sat down, wondering what strange, hellish foods this demon would make him eat. He was legitimately surprised when Angel placed a plate of lasagna before him. “What’s this?” Alastor asked. “Lasagna, duh. And that’s the good authentic shit,” Angel answered. “Authentic? You mean you’re Italian?” Alastor asked. “I mean yeah,” Angel shrugged. “You were once human?” Alastor asked, unable to picture Angel as a human. Still, the spider smiled and nodded. “Yep! I was, up until 1947. Then I kicked the bucket and went to hell,” Angel answered. “What did you do to go there?” Alastor asked. “Wouldn’t ya like to know, sugar?” Angel smirked, before letting out a chuckle. “But seriously babe, eat ya food or it’s gonna get cold.” 

Alastor looked down at his plate, and cautiously brought a forkful to his mouth. He still wasn’t sure that Angel wouldn’t try to poison him or anything. Surprisingly, the food was delicious. “Oh goodness, this is fantastic,” Alastor muttered, making Angel laugh again. “What did ya think it wouldn’t be good? That demons only ate like baby hearts or some shit?” He laughed. “Well I figured they had a fondness for the blood of the innocent,” Alastor answered, before going back to his food. “Eh, maybe some. But most demons, their taste and attributes and all that, comes from who they were in life. And I was no cannibal. All I ate were dicks,” Angel grinned, causing Alastor to roll his eyes. 

Soon afterwards, Alastor was cleaning his dishes when he looked back at Angel. “Oh Angel….thank you for making dinner,” he said. “No problem, sweetheart! Ya were just gone for a long time and I figured, hey, the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Angel returned, before smirking at Alastor again. “Don’t push it,” Alastor said, glaring up at Angel. “Okay okay, but seriously, I’d cook for ya anytime, Al. Told ya I was useful,” Angel said, before starting to walk out. “Oh? Then would you mind helping with the dishes?” Alastor asked. “Ohhhh I would but uh….I’m actually really tired, so ya can get them this time, cutie!” Angel yelled, already in the living room. Alastor just sighed and continued with the dishes. 

Later that night, Alastor pulled out his phone and called Husk. “WHAT NOW?” Husk shouted. “Hello, Husker! Is that exorcist still set to come by tomorrow?” Alastor asked. “Ughhh yeah why?” Husk groaned. “I no longer require his services,” Alastor answered. “Yeah? What? You killed the demon yourself?” Husk asked. “Husker, as I said, I do not have a demon. The reason why I don’t need him is neither here nor there, alright?” Alastor stated. “Okay fine. You’re a weird fuck, Alastor,” Husk said. “Same to you, Husk my friend! Goodbye!” Alastor said, before hanging up. Maybe he could deal with Angel. After all, he was a fantastic cook, and may end up being a help around the house. Between work at the radio station and killing, it wasn’t like he had a lot of time on his hands. Alastor still didn’t like the demon and his lewd comments, but he’s dealt with worse. This would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Alastor had work that day, and he was in his room combing his chocolate brown hair. Suddenly, Angel swung open the door and startled him. “Hey sweetie!” He called. “ANGEL! How many times have I told you, PLEASE knock,” Alastor returned. “Ok, fine, hold on,” Angel sighed. He stepped out, shut the door, knocked, and then came back. “Happy?” he asked, getting an eye roll from the radio host. “What did you want, Angel?” Alastor asked. “I was curious! What station do ya broadcast for? Maybe I wanna tune in,” Angel purred. “Well if you’re going to be like that, I’m not going to tell you,” Alastor said, before putting on his bow tie. “Ok! Ok, sorry babe. Could ya please tell me?” Angel asked. “102.6,” Alastor sighed, before getting up. “Alright, I’m going out. I’ll be back later this evening,” the human said. “Ok! See ya!” Angel smiled, as he watched Alastor leave. 

Alastor made it to the station, where Mimzy, his receptionist, was at her desk filing her nails. She immediately brightened up when she saw him. “Alastor! How’ve you been? Rosie told me that you’ve got a new roomie,” she said. “Oh yes. He is extremely annoying, but he’s a marvelous cook,” he returned. “Is he cute?” Mimzy grinned, before getting an eye roll from her friend. “Mimzy dear, you know I’m not looking for a relationship. And he most CERTAINLY isn’t,” Alastor answered. “I was only asking! And I know you aren’t looking for a relationship, but you’re too good a guy not to have one, Alastor. I want you to be with someone who makes you happy,” she said. “And I’m perfectly happy with you, Rosie, and Husk. Besides, my roommate is completely vile. I’d never date someone like him,” Alastor replied. “If you say so,” Mimzy said, before Alastor went off to his recording booth.

Back at the house, Angel fixed himself a cocktail and planted himself on the couch by the radio. He was tuned into 102.6, waiting for Alastor to start his broadcast. He knew how much the human cared about radio, and he wanted to see what made it so special to him. Angel found Alastor to be adorable and fun to annoy, and he was curious about hearing his roommate at work. He was in the middle of taking a drink, when a smooth voice started pouring through the speaker. “Hello, my dear listeners! This is Alastor Landry, and welcome to 102.6; for classic oldies, smooth jazz, local news, and anecdotes and recipes by yours truly. I’d like to thank you all for tuning in this morning; I’ve had quite the...interesting weekend, and it’s good to be back to something familiar. Allow me to kick off the morning’s entertainment with a classic,” he said, before Minnie the Moocher started playing.

Angel sat by the radio, not even processing the music. He was completely awestruck by Alastor’s voice. He wasn’t expecting that dorky human to be so smooth! In person Angel thought Alastor’s voice sounded kind of weird, but it suited him. Now, hearing it through the radio, blending with the old fashioned filter, it sounded like a fine wine. The kind Angel could never afford but always craved. “I never knew ya had it in ya, smiles,” he muttered, talking to the radio as if he were speaking to Alastor himself. “Who knew that weird little voice of yours could be so pretty?” He smiled, as the music faded out and Alastor got back to talking. 

It was nine o clock, and Angel was still diligently sitting by the radio. He had only gotten up to make tortellini, and even then he brought the radio with him to the kitchen. Soon the music faded out and Alastor spoke again. “And so, my dear listeners, another day draws to a close. Now, allow me to end our evening with a favorite of mine,” Alastor said, before he started singing “You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile”. Angel’s eyes widened. He had no idea Alastor could sing! He sat there listening intently, not making a sound, and by the time it ended, he found himself wanting more. “That’s all for this evening. I hope you’ll tune in again tomorrow, my dear listeners. This is Alastor Landry, signing off,” he said. Angel sat by the radio, in a state of absolute bliss. “Wow,” he whispered.

Alastor went back home that evening. He didn’t feel like stopping to kill anyone. He had no particular targets at the moment, and no one had caught his eye. He went straight home and opened the door. “Angel?” he asked. “Kitchen, sweetie!” he answered. “Angel, you don’t have to cook for me every night,” Alastor said, as he headed that way. “I know, but today felt like a special occasion!” Angel replied. Alastor walked into the kitchen and sat across from Angel, before starting his pasta.

“Oh goodness. This is delicious,” he smiled. “Ya welcome,” Angel smiled, before it shifted into a smirk. “Speaking of delicious, ya sounded great on the radio,” he said. Alastor looked up at him, shocked. “You were actually listening?” he asked. “Eh, I may have tuned in for a couple minutes. Who knew ya could sound so damn sexy?” Angel purred. The radio host looked somewhere between flustered and annoyed. “Oh please. It isn’t as if I intentionally try to sound ‘sexy’,” Alastor muttered, before stabbing into his pasta. “Hm. Ya coulda fooled me~,” Angel continued. 

“Goodness, if I knew you’d flirt like this, I wouldn’t have told you the station number,” Alastor sighed. Angel noticed how Alastor looked really annoyed this time; more than usual. “Ok Al, I’ll stop,” Angel paused, before finishing. “Ya did sound really good though,” he said. “Thank you,” Alastor returned. “How’d ya get into radio anyway?” Angel asked. Alastor thought for a moment, and he shrugged. “It was always apart of my life I suppose. I had always found radio a superior media to television. The fact that one must convey all of these different things with only their voice. Drawing their listeners in, making them want more, causing them to feel real emotion. It’s spectacular,” he answered. 

“Ya just sounded really passionate, that’s all,” Angel said, before giving him another grin. “And super hot,” the demon winked. Alastor rolled his eyes. Every time he thought Angel was tolerable, he would slip him comments like that. “Why must you flirt with me constantly?” Alastor asked, before Angel chuckled. “Oh babe, I flirt with EVERY man. Ya just happen to be the only one around. Besides, ya fun to annoy,” he answered. “Well I’d rather you didn’t. What if I made dinner tomorrow? I get off early. If I made dinner, would you swear to stop flirting with me?” Alastor asked. “Hm, I’m not gonna promise anything, but I’d definitely try to do less. Looking forward to it, baby,” Angel smirked, before getting up and putting his and Alastor’s empty dishes in the sink. “I’ll wash them, give me a moment,” Alastor said, getting up. “Nah, I got them today, sweetie. Ya can relax,” Angel said, before starting. “Oh. Well alright. Thank you,” Alastor said, before heading to his room and immediately falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Alastor got back from work, he started working on jambalaya; a favorite recipe of his he learned from his mother. Angel was somewhere around the house; the radio host really didn’t know where. He didn’t care, he was just a bit curious. He started singing to himself as he worked on the food, and he assessed his relationship with the demon. At best, they were friends who annoyed one another. At worst, Alastor debated on calling up that exorcist. 

After some time, he finally finished and set out plates. “Angel Dust!! Come into the kitchen! I’ve finished!” Alastor shouted, before sitting at his place and starting to eat. Soon, Angel walked in, wearing something different than usual. The demon was in a short pink cocktail dress, and he smiled at Alastor. “Cool! Thank ya, babe,” he smiled, before sitting across from Alastor. The human just stared at him in confusion. “What are you wearing?” he asked. “Like it? I figured I should wear something nice for dinner,” Angel answered. “It’s fine I suppose. And you didn’t have to; this isn’t a date,” Alastor said, before Angel started to giggle. “Don’t flatter ya self, sweetie. I know,” he said, before taking a spoonful of jambalaya.

Angel’s eyes widened and he looked at Alastor. “Holy shit! That’s really good!” he exclaimed. “Oh, why thank you. I take it you haven’t had jambalaya before?” Alastor asked. “That’s what this is? No! Not once. Granted I’ve only been to Louisiana once or twice before now,” Angel said. “Oh? Someone else summoned you?” Alastor asked. “Nah, back when I was alive. Came down here on business a couple times,” Angel answered. “What did you do while you were alive?” Alastor asked. “Eh, it doesn’t matter. It’s over now,” Angel answered. Alastor noticed how fast he brushed it off and just decided to let it be. “Alright,” he shrugged, as the two continued eating.

After a while they both finished, and Angel smiled at the human. “Thanks for dinner, sweetheart,” he said. “It was no trouble. I do love cooking,” Alastor replied. “Damn, ya fuckin cute, got a nice voice, and ya can cook? Why don’t ya have anybody locked down yet?” Angel smirked. “Well for one, romance doesn’t fit in with the life of a serial killer. Second, I never quite understood the point of romance. I’m perfectly happy the way I am, thank you,” Alastor answered. “I was just curious. And...since I promised, I’m gonna TRY flirting with ya less. Emphasis on try,” Angel said. “Well, that’s all I ask of you, Angel. Thank you,” Alastor smiled. “Thank ya too,” Angel smiled, before leaving. “Let me guess, I’m doing the dishes again?” Alastor asked. “Uhh Yep! Ya the best, Al!” Angel shouted. Alastor chuckled softly to himself, then got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week since Angel had moved in. The two had formed some sort of awkward friendship, by annoying one another and cooking for each other. Alastor was heading into the station for work, and he stopped at a coffee shop beforehand, when he ran into the last person he wanted to see. “Oh…..hello Vox!” Alastor smiled. The other man rolled his eyes, but smiled back. “Alastor. How are you?” he asked. “Just fine, thank you! How are things at the news station?” Alastor asked. “They’re decent enough. Just a few problematic news anchors I have to deal with. How’s your little failing radio station?” Vox asked. “It isn’t failing. It’s doing wonderfully,” Alastor answered, but Vox just laughed.

“Alastor, you need to get with the times and get out of that failing industry. Come work for me! We always need more news anchors. Katie and Tom are just about to kill one another anyway,” Vox said. “Vox, you have made my life a living hell for long enough. As if I would ever work for you,” Alastor returned. “Listen to me, you bastard, I know your little secret,” Vox said, glaring at him. “I beg your pardon?” Alastor asked. “Don’t play dumb with me. I saw you with my old anchor Velvet on the day she was killed by the Reaper of New Orleans. I know it’s you,” Vox said. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alastor shrugged. “She even told me she was meeting you! If you don’t want me to turn your dirty little secret over to the police, you’ll work for me,” Vox said. “I’ll think about it,” Alastor said through gritted teeth. “Well the clock is ticking, Alastor,” Vox said, before shoving past him and leaving.

After his run in with Vox, Alastor decided not to work that day, and he called in to tell Mimzy. He went back home and saw Angel sitting by the radio. “What are you doing?” Alastor asked, causing Angel to jump. “Al! Nothing, I was just hangin out. What’re ya doing back?” he asked. “I need to plan something. I’m going out tonight,” Alastor answered. “Yeah? Where ya going?” Angel asked. “It’s nothing really. I just need to kill someone, that’s all,” Alastor shrugged. “Oh! Who? Can I watch?” the demon smiled. “Alright, you can’t watch, and as for who, have you ever seen the local news?” Alastor asked. “Yeah, why?” Angel asked. “Have you ever seen an anchor with slicked back dark hair?” Alastor asked. “Oh him? Yeah he’s kinda hot,” Angel answered. “That is Vox; my nemesis. He knows I killed someone, so now I have to kill him,” Alastor explained.

“Oh! Can I help? Please?” Angel asked. “No! Do you have any idea how suspicious it would look if I walked down the street with a demon!?” Alastor shouted. “I mean, I got a human form,” Angel shrugged. “I’m sorry, Angel, but you can’t come,” Alastor said, before looking to a desk and noticing a hand mirror. “But I will call you if I need you,” he finished, before putting the mirror in his bag. “Yes!” Angel smiled. Alastor went to get his riffle and a few knives. “Now, I won’t go out until later tonight. If anyone comes by, do NOT open the door, but make it seem like I’m home,” Alastor said. “Got it! I can do that. Good luck,” Angel said, before Alastor turned to him with a proud smirk. “Oh Angel, I don’t need luck,” he grinned. 

Alastor had spent the entire day preparing, and he finally had everything he needed. He had his knives and riffle, and he was confident this kill would go perfectly. Vox had been a thorn in the radio host’s side for years. He had no idea why he didn’t kill Vox sooner, but now was the perfect opportunity. Alastor silently broke into the TV star’s house and started looking around. Unknown to him, Vox’s eyes shot open at the sound of things being moved about. He grabbed a gun that he had hidden in his bedside table and left the bedroom. Alastor crept slowly along the floor, peering through open doorways to figure out which room was his bedroom. His last few kills may have been sloppy, but they were still successful. He hadn’t failed yet, and he certainly wouldn’t start now. 

"Who's there?" Vox called out. Alastor jumped a mile. He was faced with two options. He could either hide and wait for him to fall asleep, or simply ruin him now. After a bit more internal conflict, Alastor stepped out and fired a shot at him. “Hello, Vox! Fancy seeing you here,” he smiled. Vox has jumped out of the way, just slow enough that the bullet grazed his shoulder. "Alastor?! What are you doing here?" he shouted. “Well as you said, you found me out, and I’m afraid if you know, I have to.....take care of you,” Alastor replied, before firing another shot. He grinned as it hit Vox near his chest. “Ah!” he yelled. “Frankly I don’t know WHY I didn’t kill you sooner. You were always a thorn in my side,” Alastor said, pulling out a knife. “Now.....hold still and scream for me” the radio host smirked, going over to him.

Vox tried getting away, but Alastor smiled as he fired another shot. The bloody man stumbled forward as a bullet almost tore through his back. Alastor took a few more steps closer to him, firing again. “So, any last words?” he asked. Alastor occasionally asked his victims that; sometimes it was good for a laugh. Not to mention, hearing the nonsense Vox would come up with had the killer smiling already. "Goodbye," Vox said, as he pulled the gun out of his pocket and fired. “AH!” Alastor exclaimed, as the bullet hit near his shoulder. He tried firing at him again, but it was miles off “Damn you...” Alastor muttered. "Time to say goodbye, Alastor." Vox said, as he readied his gun again. Alstor realized he had no other option. He took the small mirror out of his pocket. “No. One of us is dying here, Vox, but it certainly won’t be me,” the radio host smiled, before using the mirror to summon Angel. Vox, not caring why Alastor was talking to a mirror, fired his gun again. 

“AH!” cried Alastor, as the bullet went through his other shoulder. Still, he chuckled slightly and smiled at him. “You’re going to lose, Vox. Just as soon as he gets here,” the radio host said. "As soon as who gets here?" Vox asked. "Me bitch." whispered a voice in Vox’s ear. Alastor sighed with relief at the sight of Angel Dust holding a knife. Angel smirked at Al as he stabbed Vox in the back. "Ah!" Vox screamed, as he looked down at the knife sticking out of his stomach, then he started coughing up blood. Alastor smiled weakly and looked up at Angel. “As embarrassing as it is to ask, could you finish him off? My aim is off at the moment,” he said. "Sure babe," Angel winked, as he pulled the knife out with a wet, bloody squelch and summoned a gun, putting a bullet in Vox’s head.

Alastor looked down at Vox’s lifeless body, then up at Angel. “Thank you. For helping me,” he said. “I mean I had to. I wasn’t gonna just let ya die. Okay, so ya taking this guy home for dinner or what?” Angel asked. “Only some of him. I’m afraid Vox may end up leaving a bad taste in my mouth,” Alastor replied. Angel nodded and helped Alastor get some of the body. Then the two left, leaving a half mangled corpse in the living room. “Well, let’s head back. It’s quite a walk,” Alastor said, but Angel just shook his head. “Nope! Ain’t no way I’m letting ya walk back like this,” he said. “Angel, I’m alright. It was only a few bullets,” replied Alastor. “No way, Al. I’m bringing ya home,” Angel said, before grabbing the human’s wrist and snapping his fingers, transporting them both back to Alastor’s house. 

Alastor looked up at Angel, completely wide eyed. “I had no idea you could do that!” he exclaimed. “I can only teleport myself to the place I’m tethered to. So your house in this case. Wait right there,” Angel said, walking off and coming back with gauze and cleaner. “Take ya shirt off, I’m gonna clean you up,” the demon said, but Alastor flinched. “No thank you. I can do it myself,” he said. “Al, come on, it’ll be easier if ya just let me do it. Ya know I’m not gonna do anything, right?” Angel asked. “Well….I know. I just—I don’t like people touching me,” Alastor answered. “I’ll be gentle. Okay?” Angel asked. “Oh….okay,” Alastor sighed.

Angel got to work, gently rubbing along Alastor’s wounds. Alastor expected himself to be completely disgusted by the demon’s touch. Oddly enough, he wasn’t. It was probably because he really did hurt, and Angel was truly the only person who could make him feel better. Soon enough, Angel had the human wrapped up, and Alastor laid down on the couch; too exhausted to even put his shirt back on. He absentmindedly laid his head on Angel’s lap, immediately falling asleep. Angel smiled down at him, then sighed. “I’m not getting up tonight, am I?” he muttered, still smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days after Vox’s murder. Angel was sitting next to the radio and Alastor was back at work, broadcasting the news. “Hello, my dear listeners! This is Alastor Landry. Apologies for my absence; I had been spending time with a friend of mine. But I’m back now, and ladies and gentlemen, do I have a story for you! TV personality, Vox Richmond, was found dead in his home. His bloodied corpse was found by an employee of his, Katie Killjoy, who was coming to discuss work. Police believe the murder was the work of the Reaper of New Orleans, although they haven’t found a single thing to lead them to the killer’s true identity. This was especially baffling, considering how their last few kills had the police hot on their trail. Now of course, the loss of Vox is a great tragedy, so here’s some music to put you at ease,” Alastor said, before playing ‘The Mysterious Axeman’s Jazz’. 

After work that day, Alastor was getting ready to go home. He was putting on his coat when Mimzy walked over, smiling. “Great work today, Alastor,” she said. “Thank you, Mimzy dear. Awful tragedy what happened to Vox,” Alastor returned. “You’re sure you didn’t have….anything to do with it?” Mimzy teased. She had no idea her friend was the killer, but she did understand how much Alastor hated Vox. “Mimzy, you wound me!” Alastor said, pretending to be offended. Mimzy laughed, then she smiled up at him. “Are you still on to go out with me, Rosie, and Husk tomorrow? We wanna go dancing!” she said. “You convinced Husker to go dancing?” Alastor asked. “Well, we told him we would stop at a bar first. You should come! You can bring along your roommate. I’d love to meet him,” Mimzy said. “I’ll think about it, dear. He may not want to go. He hasn’t been out much,” Alastor replied. “Okay! I gotta run. See you tomorrow!” Mimzy said, before hurrying out of the station.

Alastor went home and headed for the kitchen. Angel had said he didn’t have the stomach to cook human, so the radio host had to make dinner himself. As he worked, Angel came in and covered Alastor’s eyes from behind. “Guess who?” the demon smiled. “Hmm….is it the only other person in this house?” Alastor asked, before moving Angel’s hands away. “Clearly ya too smart for me, Al,” Angel teased, as he got a bowl of strawberries. “Oh, Angel, I have a question. My friends are going out for drinks and dancing tomorrow night. They invited me along, and said that you could come along. If you wanted,” Alastor explained. “Ya want me….to go out….with you and ya friends?” Angel asked, eyes wide. “Well why not? You did say you had a human form, didn’t you?” Alastor asked. “Yeah! Yeah. I’m just surprised that’s all. I didn’t think ya’d ever want me to meet them,” Angel replied. “Well….we’ve been through a lot together. And I think that since we’re friends, you may as well meet the others,” Alastor replied.

Angel nodded and smiled excitedly. “Okay! It sounds great. I’d love to meet them. Fuck I gotta get my outfit together!” he exclaimed, before running off. “But it isn’t until tomorrow night!” Alastor yelled. “Well I know! But I wanna look my best. Gotta make a good impression. Besides, it’ll be your first time seeing me in human form too. I wanna look cute,” Angel winked. Alastor rolled his eyes and smiled. “Well, do whatever you feel you should. Mimzy will love you, I’m sure Rosie will like you, and you’ll most likely drive Husker crazy,” he said. “Can’t wait! I’m gonna get everything together. This is gonna be so much fun!” Angel smiled, before running off. Alastor chuckled slightly at how excited he was. Especially over something that seemed so trivial. Alastor smiled and turned his attention back to cooking Vox’s corpse into gumbo. 

The next night, Alastor had changed clothes for the outing. Usually he wore some variety of red sweater or vest, but he figured he should dress up tonight. So Alastor was sitting in the living room, in a dark red suit, waiting for Angel. “Angel! If you don’t hurry, I’m going to go on without you!” he shouted. “No! No! I’m coming,” yelled Angel. Alastor’s eyes widened when a figure came running into the room. He now only stood about five foot five, and he had freckles, short blonde hair held back by a black headband, and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a light pink, v neck, shin length dress, with little strawberries all over it. The sleeves were a little above his elbows and there was a ribbon tied around his slender waist. Alastor felt himself blush as he looked him over. He was absolutely beautiful. “A-Angel?” Alastor stammered. “Yep! I’m ready to go!” he replied. “This is what you looked like when you were alive?” Alastor asked. “Ha! I wish I coulda worn cute shit like this. I mean my features are the same though. And yeah for ONCE, ya get to be taller. So enjoy it while it lasts,” Angel said, before winking. Now let’s go!” he finished, before heading out the door.

Alastor led Angel to the bar, and he desperately tried not to look at his companion. It was odd seeing Angel this way. It had been hard imagining the spider as a human, and he had certainly never imagined him looking…...well he wasn’t quite sure how he would describe it. All he knew was that he sort of liked it. They finally made it to the bar, Alastor walking the two over to where he had seen his friends. “Hello, everyone! This is Angel. My roommate. Angel, this is Husk, Rosie, and Mimzy,” Alastor said. “Hi! I’ve been looking forward to meeting you guys,” Angel smiled. “Hello dear! Alastor has told us so much about you,” Rosie said, as the two sat down. “Oh he has? Has he told ya about how cute I am?” Angel smirked, looking at Husk. “No. Now leave me the fuck alone,” Husk replied, taking another swing of his drink. Angel giggled and looked at the older man. “I can tell we’re gonna get along just fine, sweetie,” he said, winking at Husk. Husk simply groaned and drank more of his beer. 

Mimzy looked over Angel, then she smiled at Alastor. “And you said he wasn’t cute,” she grinned, elbowing him gently. “I—well….he uh…,” the radio host stuttered, causing Mimzy to giggle. “Ok, ok, I’m not gonna say anything to him,” she said. “Good! Because it isn’t anything. Nothing at all,” Alastor said. “If you say so,” Mimzy shrugged. Angel left Husk alone for a minute, and Rosie looked at the blonde. “So, how did you and Alastor meet anyway?” she asked. “Oh, it wasn’t too long ago. He needed a favor and I decided to help him out. We were close ever since,” Angel answered. “Hm interesting. Alastor never did seem the roommate type. I take it you know of his...hobby?” asked Rosie, her voice dropping to a whisper. “If ya mean his whole...late night thing, then yeah. But we have an understanding,” Angel answered. “You two aren’t fucking, are you?” Husk asked, making Angel laugh again. “Yeah right! The guy yells at me whenever I use pet names. We ain’t getting in bed together,” Angel said, with a partially sad smile. “Eh, figured,” Husk said, before taking another drink. 

The group finished up at the bar, and soon they were heading out to go dancing. Alastor and Angel were in the back, and Angel smiled at Alastor once the others were out of earshot. “Think they like me?” Angel asked. “What? Of course they do! They find you utterly charming,” answered Alastor. “Ya think so?” the blonde asked. “Yes! They simply adore you. And don’t worry about Husk. He’s harsh towards everyone,” Alastor replied. “I just wanna be sure I made a good impression. People don’t always like me right away. Believe it or not,” Angel grinned, as Alastor let out a slight chuckle. “Oh trust me, I believe it. But I feel you made the perfect impression on them,” said Alastor, as the group finally made it to the dance hall.

They’d been there for a few minutes, with everyone in the group but Husk dancing to practically every song. Angel smiled as he watched Alastor dance. It was as if he translated all the class and style he used on the radio into his movements now. Angel was completely transfixed, and he found himself doing more watching than dancing. Suddenly, the music shifted. A slow song started playing; Cry Me a River by Julie London. Before either of them knew what was happening, Alastor found himself holding out a hand to Angel. “Would you like to dance?” he asked. “Alright,” Angel said, before hesitantly taking the radio host’s hand. Alastor drew the shorter man close, placing his arms around Angel’s waist, and Angel draped his arms over Alastor’s shoulders. 

“Have you danced before?” Alastor asked, as the two started swaying to the music. “No. At least, not like this. Not often anyways,” answered Angel, as he gazed into his dance partner’s deep, crimson eyes. “Well, you’re already a far better partner than Husker,” Alastor smiled, causing Angel to giggle. “Well thanks, I’m glad ya think I’m doing ok,” he said. “Oh more than okay,” said Alastor, before he twirled Angel. “I think you’re doing wonderfully.” The two kept dancing in silence, and once the song ended, Alastor finished by dipping Angel. The two lingered one a moment, looking into one another’s eyes, when finally Alastor pulled him up. “Thanks for bringing me tonight,” Angel whispered. “It was no trouble,” Alastor replied, blushing slightly. “Oh holy shit, maybe they are fucking,” Husk muttered, before getting another drink.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Angel was lying on the couch, when Alastor walked in. “Angel? May I ask you a question?” he asked, sitting in a nearby armchair. “Oh sure, Al. What’s up?” asked Angel. “The other night….seeing you as a human. I started thinking. What were you like when you were alive? What was your life like?” Alastor asked. “Oh, a piece of shit. That’s it,” the demon shrugged. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just curious, that’s all,” Alastor replied. Angel sighed, then he sat up and looked at Alastor. “Okay, I’ll tell ya. It’s about time I did anyway. Just...brace ya self,” he said. Alastor nodded, then Angel sucked in a breath. 

“I was born into a mob family as Anthony Giuliani. It was me, my pops, my brother Adriano, and my twin sister Molly. My ma died in a shootout when I was about three, so I don’t remember her really. Sometimes I feel like if she were around longer, things might’ve been okay. Ever since I was a kid, I knew that I was different. I liked dressing up with Molls and playing with her. Way more than I did Adriano. I liked dolls and dresses and wanted a pet more than anything. Pops thought I was weird, but he was like ‘hey, he’s a kid, he’ll grow out of it’. But I didn't. If anything, I got worse. When I reached my teens, I realized I didn’t like girls. And I know shits more accepting now, but back then people thought I was sick. Insane. Needed to be fixed. But I always tried staying true to who I was. Molly was super accepting, Adriano didn’t have much of a reaction; just told me not to bug him about it. But pops….he couldn’t deal with it,” Angel explained, as Alastor noticed the demon’s eyes start to water.

“He would do things. Things to try and cure me. I wasn’t allowed to do anything remotely feminine, I’d have to run extra errands for the mafia, he’d send me to doctors, sometimes….sometimes he would beat me. I only had one way out. I started going out at night. Going to bars, singing in drag. It was my escape. Then one night, pops walked in on me putting on my makeup. And for whatever fucked up reason, it pushed him over the edge. He looked me in the eyes and said ‘you’re not my son’, and then he kicked me outta the house. Molly and even hell, even Adriano, would try sending me money, but it was hard for them to do without the mafia catching on. I had no other option, so I started working street corners to get by. Once I started making enough money, I started to indulge a little. Buying shit like booze and drugs, and before I knew it, I was hooked on PCP. Then one day I overdid it, and that was the end of that,” he finished, wiping any tears that had fallen from his eyes. 

Alastor sat there in disbelief. He had never expected Angel to be from a mafia family, and he certainly didn’t think the spider had been faced with so much ridicule. Alastor went over to the couch Angel sat on, and cautiously put a hand on one of his. “I’m sorry. For everything,” whispered Alastor. Angel looked down at their hands, but then turned his attention back to the radio host. “It’s okay now. I mean it ain’t like it was ya fault,” he said. “Well….after you shared all of that, I feel like it’s only fair if I tell you about my past too,” Alastor sighed. “Oh Al, ya don’t have to. I don’t wanna make ya think ya need to bring up any bad memories,” Angel said, but Alastor shook his head. “No, I want to. Like you said, we’ve known each other long enough. I may as well open up,” he said, getting ready to tell his story.

“Growing up, the only constant in my life was the radio. Music was the one thing that was always there. When I was six, my mother and I moved from Baton Rouge to her hometown, New Orleans, without my father. I wondered why at first, but then I realized my mother was much happier without him. She taught me how to cook, how to play music, listened to me sing. Everything seemed perfect. But it was too good to be true. When I was thirteen, Mother and I were eating dinner, when there was this banging on the door. My father broke in and just....beat her to death,” Alastor explained, with his voice the quietest Angel had ever heard it. 

“I panicked, and did the first thing I could think of. Grabbed the carving knife and stabbed him. Then I realized....I liked it. It was satisfying. It felt GOOD to give him what he deserved. I missed my mother more than anything though. Now it was back to just me and the radio. I had nothing, so I ended up.......killing people for food. And I adored it. It wasn’t just for survival after a while, it was for fun. It was my own guilty pleasure. When the time came to get a job, I decided on the only thing I knew; radio. My friend Mimzy helped me get set up at a station, and after that my life seemed completely normal. But my bloodlust only grew. Each kill left me wanting more and more. Now it’s almost like my daily routine. Hosting by day and killing by night. It’s the thrill of the hunt. Watching the lights go out in their eyes, my hands holding their fate, hearing them scream and beg for mercy. It makes me feel powerful,” Alastor finished, and now it was Angel’s turn to sit there wide eyed.

“Holy shit. Alastor, that’s awful. I’m so sorry,” he said. “It’s no matter. I have a decent living now. I love my job and adore my hobby,” Alastor shrugged. “Yeah but….that shit with ya dad….” muttered Angel. “Well, I believe we all face our own troubles. The best thing we can do is smile and bear it,” the radio host replied. “That doesn’t mean it isn’t bad,” Angel sighed. He sat there awkwardly a moment longer, then he wrapped all four of his arms around Alastor, pulling him into a hug. Alastor was surprised, but he cautiously hugged back. “I’m sorry about what happened with ya family,” Angel said. “I’m sorry about yours too,” Alastor whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Alastor and Angel had been awkward towards one another ever since opening up. Only Alastor’s closest friends knew about his past, and even still, Rosie was the only one who knew he ever killed anyone. And Angel hadn’t told a single person about the life he led before he died. Naturally, it was a lot for each of them to share anything, and they had to be able to process it. Alastor was out one day, coming home after work at the studio, when he passed by a farmers’ market, one that sold live animals. Alastor looked into one of the cages, and saw a small pink pig. He looked at the animal, then he got a brilliant idea. “Excuse me, sir!” Alastor called, getting the shop keeper’s attention. “How much for that pig?” asked the radio host, pointing at the little animal. 

Angel was back at the house, drinking a cocktail and listening to recordings he had taken of Alastor’s broadcasts. Everything was quiet, except for Alastor’s staticky recording, when Angel heard a knock at the door. “It’s open!” Angel shouted, but nothing. “Al! Open the damn door!” he yelled, but still got no reaction. Angel sighed and got up to open the door. The demon swung it open, and was staring down at a cute pink pig with a red bow tied around his neck. “Holy shit! Hey, cutie! Whatcha doing here?” Angel asked, picking up the pig. Just then Alastor came into view, smiling broadly. “Do you like him?” he asked. “Ya got me him? Really?” Angel asked. “Of course! I remember you mentioning wanting a pet, so I figured I should give you something,” Alastor continued, before the two went back inside. “He is amazing! Thank ya Al. Thank ya so much,” Angel smiled, before looking back at the piglet. “I’m gonna call ya….Fat Nuggets. That’s a good name, right?” he asked, turning to Alastor. “It’s a perfect name,” Alastor replied. 

Angel smiled, then his eyes widened. “Oh! I got something for ya too!” he said. “You didn’t have to,” replied Alastor. “Well I wanted to. C’mere,” Angel said, before grabbing Alastor’s hand and leading him to the living room. Alastor’s eyes landed on an object in the corner. It was a giant organ made out of furbies. “So? Whaddya think?” Angel asked. Alastor walked over slowly, then gingerly pressed the keys. It made an otherworldly sound, but one that still fascinated the radio host. “This is….this is brilliant,” Alastor muttered. “We got them all over hell, and I know how ya into weird shit. And...after everything, and how tense we’ve been lately, I wanted to get ya something. Y’know? Sorta to clear the air,” explained Angel, as he placed his new pet on the sofa. “Funny, that’s why I got you your pig,” Alastor smiled, before pressing another few keys. “Goodness, it sounds so haunting,” he sighed, causing the demon to chuckle. “I’m glad ya like it, Al,” he said. “Well I’m happy you like your pig,” returned Alastor, as he started playing. 

“Damn, ya a natural,” smiled Angel. “Well, I’ve been playing the piano for ages. This is relatively similar. Oh! This one is a favorite of mine,” Alastor said, before he started playing “Fly Me To The Moon”. Angel listened intently, scratching Fat Nuggets behind the ears. Alastor played majestically, getting completely swept up in it. Soon he finished and turned back to Angel, smiling softly. “Thank you again,” he said. “You’re welcome, Al. Thank ya too,” replied Angel, before he paused. “Ya know, I’m gonna make ya look at all the cute outfits I get for him,” he smiled, as Alastor chuckled. “Well, I can’t wait,” he returned. The two smiled at one another, then Angel went back to playing with his pig and Alastor went back to playing his organ.


	10. Chapter 10

Alastor had been thinking a lot lately. Thinking of everything that had happened since Angel moved in. Angel had somehow gone from an irritating infestation to a more than welcome presence. He was pleasant company, and always there when Alastor had needed him most. The two even opened up to one another about things no one else even knew. Alastor knew the demon really did care about him, but what shocked Alastor was that he cared for the spider too. More than he expected. He thought it felt like the same sort of care he had for Husk, Mimzy, and Rosie, but then he and Angel got to talking even more. The radio host had no idea what it meant, but as he laid in bed thinking, he realized something. He may be in love with Angel Dust. Well maybe love was a bit strong, but he wouldn’t mind the two of them doing something in a more intimate setting. He just had to work out how he was going to do that.

Alastor had gotten up early that day to start making breakfast. He didn’t have work that day, so he planned on getting Angel to leave, that way he could plan out how exactly he would put his feelings into words. Angel walked over while Alastor was cooking, carrying his new pet pig. “Whatcha making, Al?” he asked. “It’s nothing special; just beignets. So, how do you like your new pet?” Alastor asked. “He’s the sweetest thing ever! Thank you so much, Al. Really,” smiled Angel. “Oh it’s no trouble. Have you taken him for a walk yet?” Alastor asked. “Oh shit no! I gotta do that,” Angel said, before running off. 

He came back in human form, holding a leash Alastor had given him when he first got Nuggets. The more he saw Angel in both forms, the more Alastor realized he was equally attractive either way. At first Alastor didn’t find Angel’s demon form attractive, but since then he saw him as a human. After that, not only could Alastor easily see the human form inside of the demon one, but he realized Angel’s usual spider form had a certain beauty to it. It was unique and different, but distinctively Angel. “Al? Ya good?” Angel asked, since Alastor had been staring. “What? Oh! Yes of course I’m fine. I was just wondering….could you run to the station for me? I think I left my phone there again,” said Alastor. “Sure, no problem,” Angel nodded. He put Fat Nuggets on the leash, then smiled up at Alastor once more. “I’ll be back soon,” he said, before leaving. 

As soon as the blonde left, Alastor finished up with his food and hurried to work. He made sure everything was completely arranged, then he ran out and hurried to Rosie’s store. “Rosie dear?” he called, walking in. “Yes Alastor? What is it?” she asked. “It’s a bit short notice, but I need a suit. And a top hat. It’s urgent,” answered the radio host. “Of course, Alastor. I have some in the back. Whatever is this for?” she asked. “Well…..it is about time I get a new one, wouldn’t you say?” he replied, before hurrying to get one. “Are you certain it isn’t for anything special?” asked Rosie. “No idea what you’re implying, dear,” Alastor shrugged, as he looked at the suits. “Oh, I’m not implying anything. And that black one with a red bow tie would look good on you,” she said, pointing at it. Alastor quickly grabbed the suit she pointed out and went to try it on. 

Meanwhile, Angel knocked on the station door, and Mimzy hurried to open it. “Oh Angel! What a surprise. I love your dress! Oh and I love your pig! Anyways, I was just about to head home. What can I do for you?” she asked. “I was just out walking little Nuggets, and Al told me to stop by. He thinks he left his phone here,” Angel said. “Oh yep. Here,” Mimzy said, handing it to him. “Thanks, Mimz,” smiled Angel. “You’re welcome!” she smiled, before pausing. “Hey Angel….I got a question for you. Do you happen to like Alastor?” she asked. “Course! He’s a good friend,” answered Angel. “That’s not what I meant. Like….in a more….romantic way,” Mimzy grinned. “Trust me, doll. If we liked one another that way, all of ya would know,” he replied. “Okay. Well all I’m saying is, I’ve never seen him around anyone the same way he is around you. It’s sweet,” she continued. “It ain’t nice to get my hopes up, doll. Now, if ya excuse me, I got a pig to walk,” Angel smiled, before leaving. 

Once Angel made it back, Alastor quickly grabbed Fat Nuggets. “Hey! What gives?” Angel asked. “Well he certainly needs a bath, wouldn’t you say? I’ll clean him up! No trouble at all!” answered Alastor. “Oh, ya would do that? Thanks, Al,” smiled Angel. “You’re welcome! Feel free to head up to my room and rest. I recall you mentioning how much of a strain it was to keep the human form for long. Just revert back to normal, relax! Read a book. And I’ll send your little Fat Nugget over once he’s clean,” said the radio host. “Okay….” Angel said cautiously. He went to Alastor’s bedroom; lying down on the floor as he shifted back to normal. The first few times, the transformation would hurt, but over the years Angel started to find it less painful. He stretched out all four of his arms, then just sat there wondering what Alastor was up to. He couldn’t actually like him. Could he?


	11. Chapter 11

Angel was still lying in Alastor’s bedroom, absentmindedly reading a book the radio host left on the dresser. Suddenly, he heard a knock. Angel opened the door and saw Fat Nuggets sitting there, in a red sweater. “Well that’s new. Did Al get this for ya, Nuggs?” Angel asked, picking up his pet. He looked over the sweater, and saw that it had words on it. The sweater read, ‘Please come to the living room; it’s urgent.’ Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at Nuggets. “What’s he up to?” Angel muttered, before walking to the living room, Fat Nuggets in his arms. Angel’s eyes widened at what he saw. Alastor was sitting by the Furby organ, dressed in a suit and top hat. “Al? What are ya doing?” Angel asked, but he didn’t get an answer. Instead, the radio host started to play. After playing the intro to his song, Alastor began to sing.  
“I hear music when I look at you.  
A beautiful theme of every dream I ever knew  
Down deep in my heart I hear it play  
I can feel it start, then it melts away

I hear music when I touch your hand  
A beautiful melody from some enchanted land  
Down deep in my heart, I hear it say  
"Is this the day?"

I alone have heard this lovely strain  
I alone have heard this glad refrain  
Must it be forever inside of me?  
Why can't I let it go? Why can't I let you know?

Why can't I let you know the song my heart would sing?  
Beautiful rhapsody of love and youth and spring  
The music is sweet, and the words are true  
The song is you,”

When he finished, he looked at Angel. The spider stared at him wide eyed, and Alastor started to feel like he made a mistake. “I’m...I’m sorry if this comes across as odd. But I’m simply trying to say that….after all the time we’ve spent together, all we’ve done together, I feel close to you. Closer than I’ve ever felt to anyone else. It started after dancing together. Something clicked that day. I’m not sure what it was, but it made me want to be closer to you. I’m not sure if this is love, after all I’ve never felt it before, but I do know it’s special. I do know you’re special,” Alastor said, smiling softly. 

Angel sucked in a breath, then wiped his eyes and looked at Alastor. “Oh Alastor, ya have no idea how much that means to me. I care about ya more and more each day. I consider us closer than close, and I wouldn’t give up what we have for the world. And hearing that ya feel….hearing that ya feel even a little similar,” Angel smiled, before wiping his eyes again. “It’s more special than I coulda ever imagined,” he finished, as Alastor’s eyes widened. “So….would you care to do something….more personal? With me?” he asked. “Course I would, Al!” replied Angel. “Brilliant! Tomorrow night? I can make dinner. Then we could watch some film,” Alastor said. “Sounds good. Lookin forward to it, Al,” Angel smiled. Alastor smiled back and didn’t say a word; he simply pulled the demon into a hug. “So am I, Angel. So am I,” he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Alastor spent the day cooking, making a recipe for etouffee that he learned from his mother. He left it in the fridge after it was prepared, then he went to change. He chose a simple red button up shirt, and combed back his dark brown hair. After that he went back to the kitchen, reheated the food, and set the table. He was about to light a candle, then he figured that would be too much. He sat down and waited. Surely Angel wouldn’t stand him up in his own home. Suddenly the spider walked in, wearing a pink dress. It was low cut, showing off the demon’s fluffy chest, and the skirt flared out. It suited him perfectly, and Alastor smiled at the sight of him. “You look lovely,” he said, trying not to blush. “Thanks. Ya not so bad ya self,” replied Angel, as he sat across from him. “Oh, I made etouffee tonight. I hope you like it,” he said. “Al, cmon, I like everything ya make,” Angel smiled, before the two started eating.

Alastor hadn’t been on any dates before, and he started to wonder if they were all like this; just generally being flustered. He had eaten dinner with Angel hundreds of times before, but this was very different. It was more personal, more intimate. Alastor thought back to Mimzy, and how she said some of her dates ended, and the radio host certainly knew he wasn’t ready for that. Instead he just awkwardly gazed at Angel instead of eating his food. Angel caught him looking and smirked at the already flustered human. “See something ya like, Al?” he asked. “Oh! Well, um. Of course! You’re sitting across from me, aren’t you?” Alastor said, before letting out a sigh. “I’m terribly sorry. I’ve just…….well I’ve never been on a date before. I’m not entirely sure how to go about things,” he said.

Angel reached a hand across the table and held Alastor’s. “Hey, it’s okay, Al. I get this must be a big thing, but we can take it as slow as ya need. I don’t wanna push ya into anything,” the spider said. Alastor smiled softly. “Thank you, Angel. This is just going to take me time to….fully get used to,” he said. “I understand, really. Ya don’t have to worry about a thing, bambino,” replied Angel. “Bambino? What does that mean?” Alastor asked, as Angel’s face suddenly turned pink. “It’s Uh….it’s Italian for baby. Ya don’t mind, do ya?” he asked. “Actually….no. I don’t mind this one,” smiled Alastor “Ok,” Angel replied, smiling back. The two of them continued eating their food, and Alastor actually started to relax. Maybe the adjustment wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. 

Later that night, the two of them were in the living room, deciding on a movie. Alastor had a TV, but he hardly used it. It had gotten more use in the time since Angel moved in than it ever had before. “So, what kinda movie ya thinking of?” Angel asked. “I don’t know. I don’t watch many movies,” Alastor shrugged, “I don’t get how ya have all this technology ya can use, but ya never do! Y’know, if they had shit like this back when I was alive, I woulda ate this stuff up,” Angel said, causing Alastor to chuckle. “What can I say? I’m an old soul. Why don’t you choose the movie?” the radio host asked. “Okay…..ya ever seen Chicago?” asked Angel. “Hmmm….no, I don’t think so,” Alastor answered. “Ya gonna love it! Hang on,” Angel said, before he turned it on. 

The two of them were watching the film, with Alastor liking it much more than he thought he would. While it played, Alastor suddenly felt something soft. He turned his head and saw Angel slightly leaning on him. Alastor considered moving away, but he was slightly cold. And the warmth that radiated from Angel felt inviting. Soon Alastor found himself slightly leaning onto the demon. Angel didn’t seem to mind; he smiled and put an arm around the human. “Wait, this is okay, ain’t it?” he asked. “Um….yes. Yes I don’t mind it there. You are very warm,” replied Alastor, causing the spider to chuckle softly. “Well, I’m glad ya like my fur. Ya can pet it if ya want,” he said. “Um...I don’t mean to offend you, but I….well I don’t feel entirely ready to do that,” Alastor said. “And that’s okay too. Just do whatever ya comfortable with,” said Angel, smiling gently. Alastor nodded, and he simply moved closer to Angel. 

The film went on, and Alastor was still leaning against him, and even considered using Angel’s fluffy chest as a pillow. Angel noticed the radio host’s awkward position and giggled. “Ya can put ya head on my tits, Al. I don’t mind,’ he said. “Well when you put it that way, I don’t want to do it,” sighed Alastor. “Alright, alright. Like I said, just do whatever ya feel okay with,” Angel replied. Alastor took a deep breath, and slowly moved his head onto Angel’s fluffy chest. “Oh goodness,” he whispered, taking in how incredibly soft it was. “Ya like that, bambino?” Angel smiled, running a hand through the human’s hair. “Well….yes. I like it very much,” he answered, thrown off by Angel’s gentle touch. This is the most physical contact he’d ever experienced, but Alastor found himself enjoying it. He enjoyed the simplicity, the warmth, and how different it felt just being with someone. Angel on the other hand, was surprised the radio host even let him do this much. He wouldn’t want to push Alastor, from his time on the street, Angel knew all too well how that felt. All he wanted to do was make his new boyfriend feel happy, comfortable, and loved. And right now he was doing just that.

Towards the end of the movie, Alastor had fallen asleep, with his head still resting on Angel’s chest. Angel smiled and shut off the movie, then he laid down, bringing Alastor with him. Angel now had his head rested on the arm of the couch, and Alastor was still fast asleep on the fluff. Angel stroked the human’s hair one more time, smiling softly to himself. “Night, bambino. I love ya,” he said, shortly before falling asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Angel and Alastor became a couple. Day by day, the radio host got more and more comfortable with touching his partner, but they still hadn’t kissed one another. He was waiting until the right moment. When he knew it would work out. He just didn’t know when that would be. They had another date that night. Most of their dates were movie nights at Alastor’s; that way Angel wouldn’t have to excessively use his human form. They were nice and quiet, and one of them usually made dinner to go with it. This evening, Alastor picked a movie that wasn’t one of his favorites, but he figured Angel might like it. As he got all of that ready, Angel was in the kitchen, making dessert. 

Alastor sat on the couch and waited, when Fat Nuggets jumped up and sat by him. “No, no. You go. Your father and I are going to be having...erm...alone time,” he said. The pig didn’t seem to get the idea, and he crawled onto Alastor’s lap. “If Angel didn’t love you, you’d wind up in tomorrow’s dinner. I hope you know that,” he sighed. Just then Angel came in, carrying two bowls of gelato. “Done! Here ya go,” he said, putting one down next to Alastor. Angel giggled when he saw Fat Nuggets on Alastor’s lap, and he picked the pig up. “Awww does baby wanna watch the movie too?” he asked, placing a kiss on the pig’s forehead. “Could you please put him in another room? I’m only saying; it’ll be awfully hard to cuddle with a pig constantly on one of us,” Alastor said. “Okay fine, I’ll go put him down. Don’t start anything without me,” Angel said, before kissing Alastor’s forehead. As soon as Angel went to put Fat Nuggets in the other room, the radio host found himself blushing. Goodness, if that was all it took to get him red, an actual kiss would probably cause him to explode. 

“So, what are we watching?” Angel asked, taking a spoonful of his ice cream. “Oh, just a little film called The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It’s not my sort of thing, but I thought you might like it,” answered Alastor. “Sounds fun, bambino,” Angel smiled, causing Alastor to blush at the nickname. “Right then, I’ll start it,” he said, before turning it on. He instinctively cuddled up with Angel, like they usually did during movies. “This thing really starts with a big ass pair of lips?” Angel asked. “Yes, darling,” the radio host answered. “Okay, I’m into this already,” smiled Angel. As the film continued on, Angel was completely into it, and Alastor couldn’t help but find his enthusiasm adorable. “How have I never seen this before?!” Angel exclaimed. “I take it you enjoyed it?” Alastor smiled. “Obviously! It was amazing!” the demon replied. “Well, I’m glad you liked it,” said Alastor. “I did. I really did. Thank ya, bambino,” Angel said, before kissing his cheek. 

Alastor blushed, then he decided that since Angel was happy and the radio host was feeling confident, now was the time. “Angel? I want to give you something,” he said. “What is it?”asked Angel. Alastor took a deep breath, and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “Um...that was it,” the human said, with his face completely flushed. Angel looked at him with surprise. “Wow….” he muttered. “I just...well the mood was suggesting...and I was thinking...and um…” stammered Alastor. “Al, bambino, it’s okay,” said Angel, reaching to hold his hand. “Ya just caught me off guard, that’s all. I thought it was really sweet,” the demon continued. “You did?” Alastor asked, before Angel gave him a gentle nod. “I did. Do ya mind if I kiss ya?” he asked. “N-not at all, Angel,” answered Alastor. Angel smiled and gently cupped Alastor’s cheek, then he lovingly kissed him. Alastor was a little confused at just what to do, so he carefully put his arms around the spider. Angel smiled into it, happy that his boyfriend was comfortable. He used his other upper hand to run his fingers through Alastor’s hair, and wrapped his lower ones around the human’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. 

They stayed like that a bit longer, then they broke away. When they did, Alastor was blushing madly. “I-um-I love you,” he said, causing Angel to giggle. “I love ya too, bambino. And I’m proud of ya,” he replied. “You are?” the radio host asked. “Yep. That kiss was every bit as incredible as I thought it’d be. Ya wonderful, Alastor. And I’m so happy ya comfortable,” Angel said. “I am comfortable. I think it’s because it’s you. I just feel safe around you. A kind of comfort I don’t quite feel with others. It’s odd, I know,” Alastor said. “It’s not weird at all, bambino. I actually feel safe around ya too. My whole life, people either hated me or wanted to use me. But ya really sweet, Al,” Angel smiled. 

“Hm,” Alastor hummed, as he moved to rest his head on Angel’s chest. “Is every movie night gonna end like this?” Angel chuckled. “Perhaps,” Alastor smiled. “Well, I’m happy as long as ya are, bambino. I love you,” Angel said. “I love you too, my dear,” Alastor replied. He moved again, to give Angel another small kiss. “I’ll get used to it eventually,” he said. Angel smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “I can’t wait,” he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Alastor and Angel Dust found themselves loving one another more and more each day. Angel couldn’t believe he actually found someone. His whole life, he thought he’d never find love, but somehow he found it in death. Alastor had never planned for anything like this to happen, and he p didn’t expect it at all, but he wouldn’t trade Angel for the world. They were so close, that Alastor figured out what they should do next. 

“A-Angel?” Alastor asked, his face already red. “Yeah, bambino?” asked Angel. “I….I think that what we have is incredibly special. It’s wonderful and brilliant and lovely and I thought….well….I-I want to do something with you that I...um...that I haven’t exactly done before,” Alastor stammered. “Alastor? Is this goin where I think it’s goin?” the spider asked, smiling gently. “Well um...maybe. Just...I’d like to have sex with you, Angel Dust. If you don’t mind that is! If you don’t it’s alright. I only said because...well because I know what we have is special and incredible and…..yes, I’m very nervous, but I would be alright because it’s you,” Alastor explained. “Al...are ya sure ya ready? I don’t wanna push ya into anything ya don’t wanna do,” Angel said, carefully holding the radio host’s hands, “I’m sure, mon ange. I’m absolutely sure,” he said, nodding shakily. “Alright, bambino. Let’s get to the bed then?” Angel asked, as Alastor only blushed harder. “The bed, yes,” he nodded. Angel smiled and kissed the human on the nose. “I promise, I ain’t gonna do anything ya don’t want me to,” he said. “I know,” Alastor smiled, before the two walked off to the bedroom.

“So...Angel….sex. What does it feel like?” Alastor asked, closing the door behind them. “It feels amazing, but it’s even better if ya do it with someone special,” Angel answered, before kissing Alastor on the forehead. Alastor smiled softly to himself and started taking off his vest. As soon as he did, he looked up to see that Angel had managed to get completely undressed, apart from a pair of lace panties. Alastor took one look, and he was bright red and completely speechless. “See something ya like, bambino?” Angel asked, chuckling slightly at the human’s adorable blush. “Tu es la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue,” said Alastor, his voice a near whisper. Angel smiled again and gave Alastor a small kiss on the lips. That seemed to snap Alastor out of the trance, and he hastily took off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt about halfway. “I’ll take the rest off later,” he said. “Whatever makes ya comfortable. So, we’re gonna start small, okay? Can I kiss ya?” asked Angel. “Yes. I-I’d like that,” Alastor nodded.

Angel softly kissed Alastor. It started gentle, but Alastor could feel all of Angel’s love and passion in it. He kissed the demon back, carefully slipping his tongue inside of Angel’s mouth. Angel let out a surprised moan, and Alastor shuddered at the feeling. He moved closer to Angel, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning into it. Angel smiled as they kissed, draping two of his arms over Alastor’s shoulders. He placed his lower hands on Alastor’s chest, feeling the exposed skin through the opening in his shirt. Alastor found himself blushing harder as Angel slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Angel pulled away from the kiss once it was completely unbuttoned. “Are ya alright, bambino? Ya feel really warm,” Angel said. “I-I’m alright, just a bit nervous,” replied Alastor. “That’s alright, Al. We can take it as slow as ya need. I won’t mind,” Angel smiled. 

Alastor smiled softly and hugged Angel tightly, burying his face into the spider’s chest. “Ya certainly like that, don’t ya?” Angel smiled, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. “I do. I like everything about you, mon ange,” Alastor said, sighing happily. Angel hummed happily and layed down, with Alastor still on top of him. “I love ya, Alastor. Ya mean absolutely everything to me,” he said. “I love you too, Angel,” Alastor replied, before pausing for a moment. “A-Angel? Don’t feel bad, but….I believe I’ve changed my mind. I don’t exactly think I’m ready yet,” he said quietly. “And that’s totally fine, bambino. Ya did what ya were comfortable with. And it doesn't matter what we do. As long as I’m with ya, I’m happy,” replied Angel. “Well, right now I really just want to...well, just lie here with you. If that’s alright,” Alastor said. “It’s better than alright, Al. It’s amazing,” sighed Angel. 

The two stayed there cuddling, whispering sweet things to one another. It was absolutely perfect. Up until Husk threw open the door. “Al? Do you still have m-HOLY SHIT!!” he shouted, causing Angel and Alastor to look up at him. “Husker! I can explain!” said Alastor, as he hastily put his shirt back on. “Ya wanna join us, babe?” Angel asked, winking at Husk. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” Husk yelled, pointing at Angel. “First off, don’t be rude. This is my boyfriend. Angel Dust,” Alastor explained. “Angel Dust?! I thought he was a short blonde guy!” Husk exclaimed, still looking at the sexual demon with complete confusion. “In his human form, yes. But...Angel is actually a demon I had summoned a while ago,” said Alastor. “Are you fucking joking?” Husk asked. “Nope. Ya think I’m cuter this way, Husky?” Angel asked, squeezing his fluffy chest. 

“This is fucking weird,” said Husk. “Husk, I’d rather you...not bring this up to anyone,” Alastor said. “Believe me, I want to forget,” Husk said, finally processing what he saw. “Were you….?” Husk started, not even able to finish it. “Well, if we were, it really isn’t any of your concern. Now, I’ll thank you to forget this ever happened and be on your way,” Alastor said. “Okay….” Husk said, still unable to take his eyes off of Angel. “So you’re really a demon?” he asked. “Yep,” smiled Angel. “Fuck. I’m not drunk enough for this,” Husk said, before walking out. “I really shouldn’t have given him a key,” Alastor sighed. “Aww it’s okay, Al. C’mere,” Angel said. Alastor smiled and went back over to him, and the two cuddled until they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Another few weeks passed in a blur. Whenever Alastor was working, Angel found himself glued to the radio. When the human wasn’t working, he never wanted to leave Angel’s side. The two cooked for one another often, and cuddled until they fell asleep every night. It was brilliant, wonderful, and magical. Alastor even did manage to eventually have sex with Angel, and it was a small, intimate, perfect moment. They loved one another more and more each day, and never wanted anything to be any different. That Sunday, Alastor met Rosie for tea again. Lately whenever the two met, Alastor would ramble on and on about Angel. Rosie didn’t mind; she was happy Alastor was, and didn’t mind listening to her friend gushing. But today was different. Today she seemed….uncomfortable.

“Alastor dear?” Rosie asked. “Yes?” he returned. “Now...please don’t take this the wrong way, but I heard something recently, and I’m curious to see if there’s any truth to it. Is Angel Dust a demon?” she asked, as Alastor’’s eyes widened. “Who told you?! It was Husker wasn’t it? That dirty rat…” Alastor muttered. “So it’s true then?” Rosie asked. Alastor thought of the best way to answer, then he nodded. “Yes, yes it’s true. Angel is a demon that I initially summoned for protection, and accidentally found myself falling for,” the radio host explained. “Oh I see. Well, I’m very happy for the two of you,” smiled Rosie, as she poured Alastor another cup of tea. “Um...thank you. So you don’t find it strange?” he asked. “Alastor, I found the fact that you had a significant other at all more odd than the fact that he happens to be a demon. I’ve summoned a few myself before. I certainly don’t think less of you or Angel because of it,” Rosie replied. “Well then, thank you my dear! Yes, Angel and I couldn’t be happier with one another. He is truly wonderful,” Alastor smiled. 

“So, Husk is the only other person who knows?” Rosie asked. “Yes, he came in without knocking, as always,” replied Alastor. “Of course he did. Well, I’m very happy for you, dear. Have you ever thought about…...tying the knot?” Rosie asked. “I beg your pardon?” Alastor returned. “You know, marrying him! After all, the two of you have been with one another for months,” Rosie shrugged. “Oh no, no I couldn’t do that! It’s far too soon. I’d want it to be perfect,” Alastor explained. “You always were a perfectionist, weren’t you? Dear, if Angel loves you, and you love him, you should just do it,” Rosie said, smiling gently. “Do you honestly think I should?” asked Alastor. “Yes. I do. I’ve never seen you happier than you’ve been since you started dating Angel,” Rosie said. “Alright. Alright! I’m going to do it. But I need to be ready. I have to get the perfect ring, and organize the whole thing. It needs to be incredible,” said Alastor. “It will be,” Rosie smiled, as the radio host gave her a soft smile back.

Meanwhile, Angel had started going shopping with Mimzy or drinking with Husk on Sundays, whenever Al and Rosie were having tea. Today, he changed into his human form, put Fat Nuggets on his leash, and met up with Mimzy. Soon they were walking down the street, shopping bags in hand, then Mimzy looked over at Angel. “Hey Angie? I got a question. It’s a little weird, but….I want to know,” she said. “What is it, doll?” asked Angel. “Are...you….going to propose to Al anytime soon?” she asked. Angel gave a silent sigh of relief, happy she didn’t ask if he was a demon. Then he registered what she said. “Propose?! Ya think I should? It feels a little soon,” he said. “It’s been months! And Al is completely head over heels for you. I mean, he dedicates at least two songs to you every day! I’ve never seen him like this before; it’s sweet,” smiled Mimzy, as Angel started blushing. “I really make him that happy?” he asked.

“Yeah! He thinks you’re the greatest! And I called it. That first day he mentioned you, I KNEW the two of you would wind up together!” Mimzy exclaimed, as Angel chuckled slightly. “Then ya got good instincts, doll,” he said. “Exactly! So if I think it’s time to propose, it’s time to propose,” said Mimzy. “I dunno. What if he isn't ready? We’re both pretty new to the boyfriend thing,” Angel replied. “Then you can learn everything together! Look, all I know is that he cares about you. So, so much. You need to do it, Angel! You’ve got nothing to lose,” Mimzy said. “Huh. True…” Angel said, before pausing to think. “Alright! I’m gonna do it. Wanna help me pick out a ring, doll?” Angel asked. “Oh yes! I was hoping you would ask!” Mimzy smiled, before they excitedly headed for the jewelry store.


	16. Chapter 16

That night, Angel and Alastor had gotten everything they needed. They wanted to try something new tonight, and try cooking a meal together that neither of them had tried to make before. They tried to cook a turkey, but it didn’t work out and they ended up ordering a pizza. Now they were sitting across from one another, Alastor in a black suit with a pink tie and Angel wearing an elegant red dress, and eating their pizza. “Alright, we learned that turkey ain’t our strong suit,” Angel chuckled. “You can say that again, dear. But it doesn’t matter to me what we’re eating. All that matters is the company,” Alastor smiled, as Angel blushed a little. “Aww, ya the sweetest thing,” the spider replied, before taking a breath. “Al? I gotta tell ya something,” he said. “What is it, chere?” Alastor asked.

Angel took a deep breath and looked at him. “Alastor, when ya summoned me, I had no idea it would lead to the greatest thing in my life. It led to you. And you bring me so much happiness, I can’t even explain it. Ya make me feel like I’ve done something right. I dunno how a lifetime of sex, drugs, and booze landed me a guy like you, but I’m so so happy it did. So...Alastor Landry, would ya do me the honor of marrying me?” he asked, as he pulled out a ruby ring. Alastor gasped and put a hand to his mouth. “A-Angel…” he stammered, before pulling out a small box. “You beat me to it,” the radio host said, chuckling softly as he opened the box, showing Angel a pink opal ring. 

“Angel Dust...it’s funny how it happened really. At first I wanted nothing more than for you to leave, but now I could never imagine being apart. You have no idea how badly I need you, darling. You’ve completely changed my life. It was wonderful; you’re wonderful. And I want to be by your side forever. So, Anthony, will you marry me?” Alastor asked, as Angel’s eyes widened. “Alastor! Of course I will! I wanna marry ya more than anything!” the spider exclaimed, before getting up from his seat to kiss him. The radio host smiled into it as he kissed him back, holding Angel tightly. Eventually they broke away, smiling at one another. “I love you so much,” Alastor said, as his new fiancé started tearing up. “I love you too, bambino. And I wanna be yours forever,” Angel replied, smiling through his tears.

The two of them kissed again, and wound up embracing one another until the sun came up. As soon as he woke up, Angel made coffee for the two of them, and he had the biggest smile on his face. When Alastor woke up, he thought of the perfect place to hold the wedding. There was a beautiful forest where he used to hide his victims bodies before he just decided to eat them. He would go look at it before going to work; to visit it and see how it was looking. He went over to Angel and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, my darling,” he said, as Angel smiled at him and kissed his nose. “Morning, bambino. How'd ya sleep?” the spider asked. “Fantastic; I fell asleep next to you, didn’t I?” Alastor smiled. “Aww, ya too fuckin precious. I wish ya didn’t have to go to work today. I wanna spend the day with my beautiful fiancé,” said Angel, as Alastor started to blush.

“I’ll be back soon enough, chere. Then we can spend our entire evening together. We can even watch Rocky Horror if you like,” he said, as Angel smiled again. “Alright, but we gotta watch ya favorite too. Ya wanna watch Scream?” he asked. “Of course I do! I’ll be back soon. I love you,” Alastor smiled, before kissing Angel’s cheek and walking out the door. Only instead of heading to work, Alastor started going deep into the woods. Their wedding was going to be incredible; he was sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Angel was still at home, sitting by the radio; excitedly waiting for Alastor to start broadcasting. He checked the clock. It was taking longer than usual. Mimzy probably saw the engagement ring and begged for details. He would start any minute. Then Angel heard a knock at the door. At first the demon thought it was Alastor, home early, but he remembered how the radio host would always make a tune whenever he knocked. Angel quickly shifted into his demon form, then he got the door. He was absolutely shocked to see a police officer on the other side. “Oh, uh, hey there officer. Can I help ya?” asked Angel, desperately hoping this wasn’t about someone Alastor had killed. 

“You’re Anthony, right? But you prefer to be called ‘Angel Dust’?” the officer asked, as Angel gave him a shaky nod. “Yeah, that’s me. Why?” he asked. “Earlier today, we got a call from a hunter out in the woods. A man had been attacked by his hunting dogs. We hurried over, but the guy was fading fast. We asked him if he had anyone we could contact, and he gave us your name and this address. We were too far from the hospital to get him there fast enough, and we tried getting him help there, but we must’ve been too late; unfortunately, he died,” the policeman explained. Angel gasped and started tearing up, just shaking his head. “No….no not Alastor. Please say it’s not true!” he breathed. “We didn’t get his name, but he had brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a red sweater vest and a ruby ring,” replied the officer. Then Angel broke into full on sobbing, covering his face. “Alastor! That’s him! We...we just proposed! We were gonna get married! We were...we were….,” he sobbed, before sitting on the ground and hugging his knees.

“It may have been someone else. Everyone is still with him in the woods. If you think you knew him so well, we’ll need you to identify the body. Just to make sure,” the officer said. Angel nodded and wiped his eyes, then he got up off the ground. “Okay,” he said quietly, begging for the body not to be Alastor’s. He was led out to the crime scene in the woods, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Alastor’s mauled corpse was lying there, with the engagement ring still on his finger. “No!” Angel screamed, as he started crying again. “No...no…..Alastor,” he whispered, tears still streaming down his face. “He talked about you right up until the end. You must’ve really loved one another,” said the officer. Angel just nodded, still crying buckets. “I need him! He meant the world to me. He was my everything. He was my….he was my bambino,” he sobbed. “Well, at least he’s in a better place now,” the officer said, but that only made Angel cry more. 

Angel would have told Husk, Rosie, and Mimzy about the death, but it just hurt him too much. Instead, he gave their names to the police and went back to the house. He changed back, crawled onto Alastor’s bed, held Fat Nuggets, and just cried. Alastor was gone. That was it. They’d never get married, they’d never be able to have a life together, they wouldn’t be able to kill together, they’d never even be able to watch movies with one another again. All the spider could think about was Alastor. His bright smile, fun personality, loving demeanor, plus his mysterious ways and bloodlust that just made him who he was. Alastor was special. He was unique and perfect, and there would never be anyone else like him. And whenever Angel Dust thought about him, his mind always went back to the corpse in the woods. To what became of his beloved fiancé. He just couldn’t stand to think of it.

Angel would have gone back to hell to be with him, but since Alastor died while Angel was still tethered to his house, the spider would be stuck in New Orleans forever. And it wasn’t as if Alastor could come back, at least not yet. Demons had to be in hell for at least fifteen years before humans could summon them. And sometimes not even that; some demons just can’t be summoned at all. It felt hopeless. He was gone. Alastor was gone. Angel looked at his engagement ring; he still had on the pink Opal Alastor had given him; he couldn’t bear to take it off. It was all he had left. Fat Nuggets had fallen asleep beside him, and Angel only held him tighter. What he wouldn’t give for Alastor to be here. To hug him and love him and make everything alright. 

He remembered the first time Alastor cooked for him. The first time the two of them danced together. Their first date. Alastor giving Angel Fat Nuggets. The more Angel thought about him, the more he missed him. All he wanted was to get that feeling back. That wonderful feeling Alastor gave him. That feeling of pure love and happiness. And now he’d never have it again. Another memory came back to the demon. That song Alastor sang. The one he ended every broadcast with. The one that made Angel smile just by listening to Alastor sing it. “Hey h-hobo man, hey dapper Dan, ya b-both got ya style. But brother ya never fully dressed, without a s-smile,” Angel sang, while quietly crying. Eventually, he somehow managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one freak out! I have a plan. I’d never let radiodust die that easy


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two months since Alastor died. Angel, Mimzy, Rosie, and Husk had been the only people who went to the funeral. It was a quiet ceremony, they all said a few words, and the radio host ended up being buried in a grave next to his mother. Angel visited it every day, and once a week he would leave a red rose by the grave. They all mourned, although none of Alastor’s friends cried for him the same way Angel did. He just stayed in Alastor’s house; holding onto every last memory the two of them shared. He only ever let his three friends inside, and he used his demon powers to scare off anyone else. He missed Alastor more than anything, and he only hoped that his bambino was alright in hell.

In the short span of two months, a new fallen demon became feared all throughout hell. The Radio Demon managed to conquer overlords and establish his dominance with his powerful voodoo magic. But that was all trivial to him. He had only one real objective. Alastor just wanted to become powerful enough to go back to Earth and see Angel again. He felt like such an idiot for getting himself killed. He should have been more careful! Instead, he wound up losing everything. His friends, his career, and his darling Angel Dust. Alastor decided that he would go back, no matter what the cost. Even if he had to kill, claw, and obliterate his way through all the forces of hell. 

“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day,” Angel sang under his breath, as he sat on the couch with Fat Nuggets. An untouched plate of tetrazzini sat on the coffee table, and Angel just scratched his pig behind the ears, watching Rocky Horror. Angel’s mind wasn’t on the movie though. He was still watching when he heard a strange sound. “The fuck?” he muttered. He got up to turn the radio off, but apparently it was off already. “Weird,” Angel said. Not long after, Angel decided to head to bed. When he did, he heard the sound of radio static again, then he heard a voice behind him. “Hello, my dear!” it said, through a layer of static. Angel screamed and jumped off the bed, then he saw a man with red hair, a red suit, two small antlers, and a gleaming yellow smile. “Tell me what the fuck ya doing here right now before I pump ya guts full of lead!” yelled Angel. The deer frantically got up and went over to him.

“Angel, Angel dear, calm down, please. It’s me,” he said, as he held up a hand. Angel gasped when he saw the ruby engagement ring on his finger. “A-Alastor?” Angel asked. “Yes, Angel. It’s me. It’s Alastor. I’m back! And I’ve missed you dearly,” Alastor said, pulling Angel into a hug. Angel started crying when he hugged him back. “Oh Alastor! I-I thought I might never s-see ya again. And I missed you so damn m-much! And I never ever ever wanna be apart again!” the spider exclaimed. “We never have to. I just want to be with you forever,” said Alastor, as he started tearing up himself. That hug was the most wonderful thing the two had experienced with one another. Just knowing that the other was there. After being apart for so long. And neither of them wanted to let go.

“Hey, I’m definitely not complaining or anything, but how are ya back? I thought ya needed to be summoned,” Angel said, as he regretfully broke the hug. “Oh, it took a lot of work. When I fell, for one reason or another, I had incredible powers. I decided to completely rip my way through hell, so my power and resources grew. I was determined to see you again, no matter what the cost. I’d destroyed anyone who was standing in my way. But now...now I’m back,” Alastor said, smiling softly. Angel cried and kissed him softly. “I love ya. I love ya so so so much. Ya have no idea how much I missed ya,” the spider whispered. “I missed you too, mon ange. You haven’t the faintest idea. I thought about you constantly; I wanted nothing more than to see you again,” said Alastor, as he hugged Angel again. 

“Hey bambino? Ya still….ya still wanna get married, don’t ya?” Angel asked, slowly pulling away. “Angel, oh Angel, of course I do! I’d love to marry you more than anything!” Alastor exclaimed, before kissing Angel on the cheek. “Yes! Oh fuck...how? Everybody thinks ya dead,” Angel said. “Well, Husker was ordained online once. I’m sure we can tell he, Rosie, and Mimzy I’m back. And just leave it at them,” replied Alastor. “Alright! Sounds perfect! We can finally get married,” Angel smiled. “Finally,” Alastor smiled back, before the two kissed again. “Now, I recall owing you a movie night?” the deer asked. “That sounds amazing,” Angel smiled, as he started tearing up again. He held Alastor close and kissed his forehead. “I’m never fucking leaving ya side again. I hope ya know that,” he said. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Alastor smiled, as a few tears of joy dripped down his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel woke up to Alastor cuddled against him, the deer’s face buried into his chest. Angel smiled softly and kissed his forehead, then Alastor sleepily opened his eyes. “Good morning, mon ange,” he smiled, before Angel gave him a peck on the lips. “Morning, bambino. Got anything planned today?” the spider asked. “Only to spend the day with you. It isn’t as if we can do much else,” Alastor replied, before getting out of bed to get dressed. Angel smiled and went to get dressed too. 

The two of them had been married for five months now, and neither of them couldn’t have been happier. Their original plan was to go back to hell and rule over everything Alastor claimed, but Angel was still tethered to the house, meaning he couldn’t go back. Alastor decided to stay with him, and now the two of them live in Alastor’s house, scaring off any living people who came by. Using his new powers, Alastor gave the house authentic thirties decor and furniture, apart from the fridge and television. It was the sort of place Alastor always dreamed to live in, and it reminded Angel of the time around when he was alive. The only humans allowed to come by were Husk, Mimzy, and Rosie, and they would usually stop by for dinner or drinks or something of the sort. Alastor and Angel occasionally changed into their human forms to go out on dates, but those were typically out of town since everyone in New Orleans knew Alastor died. The two of them were even considering adopting a baby, of course it’d have to be a human one since hell didn’t exactly have kids. Overall, Alastor and Angel were perfectly happy with how everything turned out for them.

Alastor was making coffee when he heard music. “We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day!” Alastor turned and saw Angel place a radio playing the song on the kitchen counter. “Angel, what’re you doing?” Alastor smiled. “Oh nothin, this song just reminds me of ya, that’s all. Keep smiling through, just like you always do!” Angel sang, as Alastor chuckled slightly. “Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!” he sang, putting down the coffee pot and walking over to Angel. The deer put an arm around him, then used his other hand to hold one of Angel’s. Angel smiled softly and put his lower hands around Alastor’s waist. “Will ya please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell ‘em I won’t be long,” the spider sang, as the two of them started slow dancing around the kitchen.

“They’ll be happy to know that when you saw me go, I was singing this song,” Alastor continued, before twirling Angel, causing him to giggle slightly. “We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day,” the two sang, finishing the song together. They stopped dancing and held one another close, giving each other lingering smiles. “Ya have no idea how happy ya make me,” said Angel, before Alastor gave him a kiss on the cheek. “And you’re my reason to smile, darling. I adore you,” the deer said. Angel blushed and gave Alastor a loving kiss. “I love ya, bambino,” Angel said, after they finally pulled away. “I love you too, dear,” replied Alastor. “Now come on, mon ange. The coffee is getting cold,” Alastor smiled, as he handed his husband a cup.


End file.
